pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Roscoe Thayer
William Roscoe Thayer (January 16, 1859 - 1923) was an American poet, prose author, and editor. Life Thayer was born in Boston, Massachusetts on January 16, 1859. He studied at St. Mark's Academy, Concord, New Hampshire, and then traveled with a private tutor in Europe. He graduated from Harvard University in 1881, in the same class as Theodore Roosevelt. For several years, he was assistant editor of the Philadelphia Evening Bulletin. He then returned to Harvard, receiving the degree of A.M. in 1886. He was editor of the Harvard Graduates' Magazine from its foundation in 1892 until 1915. In 1903, at the International Historical Congress at Rome, he represented both Harvard University and the American Historical Association, and in 1906 was their representative at the Italian Historical Congress in Milan. Thayer served as a member of the Harvard Board of Overseers from 1913 until 1919. He was president of the American Historical Association, 1918-1919. Recognition In 1902, Thayer was made a Knight of the Order of the Crown of Italy, and in 1917 Knight of the Order of Saints Maurizio and Lazaro. In 1914 he was elected to the American Academy of Arts and Letters. He received honorary degrees from Harvard, Yale, Brown and other universities. Publications Poetry * The Confessiones of Hermes, and other poems (as "Paul Hermes"). Philadelphia: D. McKay, 1884. *''To-day: A song of health''. Philadelphia: privately printed, 1885. * Hesper: An American drama. Cambridge, MA: W.C. Sever, 1888. * Halid: An eastern poem. Cambridge, MA: privately printed, 1889. * Poems: New and old. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1894. Non-fiction *''The Shakespeare Hoax: A startling prospectus''. Cambridge, MA: 1888. * The Influence of Emerson. Boston: Cupples, Upham, 1886. *''Garibaldi's Early Career''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1888. *''The Close of Garibaldi's Career''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1888. *''The Makers of New Italy''. . Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1888. *''An Historical Sketch of Harvard University: From its foundation to May, 1890. Cambridge, MA: 1890. *The Dawn of Italian Independence: Italy from the Congress of Vienna, 1814, to the fall of Venice, 1849. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1893 1892?. *''History and Customs of Harvard University (1898) *''Throne-Makers. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1899. *A Short History of Venice. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1905. *Longfellow: Our national poet. Cambridge, MA: John Wilson, 1907. *Italica: Studies in Italian life and letters. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1908. *''Life and Times of Cavour. (2 volumes), Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1911.'' Volume I, Volume II. *''John Diske. Boston, 1912. *''Life and Letters of John Hay''. (2 volumes), Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1915. Volume I, Volume II. *''Germany vs. Civilization: Notes on the atrocious war. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1916. *The Collapse of Superman. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1918. *Democracy, Discipline, Peace. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1919. *Volleys from a Non-Combatant. Garden City, NY: Doubleday Page, 1919. *Theodore Roosevelt: An intimate biography. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin; New York: Grossett & Dunlop, 1919. *''The New American Historians. New York: University Press Association, 1920. *''The Art of Biography. New York: Scribner's, 1920. *George Washington. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1922. Edited *The Best Elizabethan Plays. Boston and New York: Ginn, 1890. *Letters of John Holmes to James Russell Lowell and Others. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1917. Letters *''Letters. . Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1926. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Roscoe Thayer, WorldCat OCLC Online Computer Library Center. Web, May 4, 2013 See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References * Notes External links ;Poems *"Envoi" ;Prose *"Vagaries of historians," American historical Association ;Books * *Works by William Roscoe Thayer at Internet Archive *William Roscoe Thayer at the Online Books Page *William Roscoe Thayer at Amazon.com ;About *William R. Thayer at the American Historical Association Category:1859 births Category:1923 deaths Category:American biographers Category:American historians Category:American poets Category:American political writers Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Harvard Lampoon people Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets